


Couch Cuddles

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: Supernatural ABO Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Omega cuddles, SPNABOBINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Castiel was expecting a quiet night at home with a side of cuddling up to his new alpha and watching Game of Thrones. Instead, he finds himself with a couch full of heartbroken omega brother drinking all his good bourbon. What's an omega to do but give comfort and hope his alpha understands?





	Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills my Omegas Cuddling for Comfort square in the 2017 Supernatural ABO Bingo challenge.

Castiel spent a productive day at the office, restricting himself to only texting Dean ten times instead of what has become their norm of thirty to fifty. He plans to reward himself with one of the bourbon balls Dean brought him back from Kentucky after dinner. He can already taste the velvety dark chocolate melting on his tongue as he climbs the stairs to his apartment. But those plans are stopped short when he opens his apartment door to find his brother on the couch, crying over an open bottle of Woodford Reserve. 

If nothing else, at least he has good taste. "Gabriel. Is everything alright?" Cas asks as he closes the door with caution. 

Gabriel looks up at him with watery golden eyes and the saddest pout possible on a grown man and bursts into loud sobs. "Kali broke up with me," he says in a loud, hiccupy voice. 

Castiel drops his briefcase and coat in a heap next to the door and goes over to comfort his brother. "What do you mean? I thought you were talking about mating. What happened?" He pulls Gabriel into his arms, trying to process this news over his sobs. 

Gabriel sticks his nose in Cas' neck, scenting him and getting his skin wet with tears. "She said I wasn't serious enough about achieving my goals, and I need more ambition. I own a bakery. What more does she want from me?"

Knowing Kali, a million dollars. Cas resists saying so, instead pulling his brother in close and rubbing his back. "It sounds like you weren't a good fit for each other. But that doesn't mean you are any less of a person for having not met her expectations. Love is supposed to be unconditional."

"She wouldn't know love if it bit in her the ass." He wraps his arms around Cas' middle, cuddling closer. "And I have. A lot."

"I'd rather not hear the details, if you don't mind. Imagining you in a sexual situation makes me uncomfortable."

Gabe only sobs in response, clutching onto Cas like a limpet. Cas eyes his couch and makes a decision.

-

Gabe fell asleep on his shoulder sometime around the third episode of Three's Company, and Castiel’s stomach has been growling for half an hour when the doorknob jingles, alerting Cas to Dean's arrival. He tries to sit up, but Gabriel can be like an octopus when they cuddle, and he doesn't manage to raise himself more than an inch. 

The door opens, and in walks Dean with a To Go bag that smells divine, followed by his brother Sam. Of course. Castiel forgot that they'd planned to catch up on Game of Thrones together. The two had been on a road trip to bourbon country for a week, and Cas had held off watching the show in the meantime to share it with Dean. This is perhaps the worst time for him to being seeing his lover's brother again, cuddled up to his own brother in a nest of pillows and blankets, the whole apartment smelling like comfort and unhappy omega. Dean pauses as soon as his eyes hit the couch. "Babe? Everything okay?"

"Yes, sorry. Gabriel's partner has decided to end their relationship, and I found him trying to drown himself in the good bourbon. Drastic measures and all." He indicates their make-shift nest, trying to radiate apology for the compromising position. 

Dean walks over with the slow stride of a man approaching a lion and leans over the back of the couch, careful not to touch Gabriel as he kisses Cas hello. "He gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine. Sometimes it's just nice to cuddle with another omega. I'll try to get him up, but I don't know how interested in watching Game of Thrones he'll be."

"That's cool. Whatever you need to help your brother. Do you want us to leave?"

Cas looks from Dean to Sam, still standing awkwardly next to the door, trying to look anywhere but in their direction. Cas has to smile at how uncomfortable the two alphas must be, walking in on a sight they're unlikely to be used to. Cas hasn't asked, but he's fairly certain he's the only omega Dean's ever dated, and he knows they grew up in an all-alpha household. "I don't know about Gabe, but I'm hungry, and I would very much like to eat dinner with you. If he doesn't like it, he'll have to figure himself out."

“Whatever you want, sweetheart. Sammy?”

Cas begins shaking Gabriel and calling his name into his ear, attempting to wake him, while Dean heads into the kitchen area with Sam to find plates and get ready to eat. Gabe groans, curling closer into Castiel for a moment before he sniffs the air, likely scenting the presence of alphas in their space. His head pops up, then his whole body to look over the couch towards the open kitchen area. His eyes go wide upon spotting Dean and Sam, both more concentrated at their task than is probably necessary. 

"Who...? Ok, one of them's Dean, right?" Gabriel whispers in the least quiet voice Castiel has ever heard.

Dean looks up and waves an uncomfortable wave. Gabe stares at him, then pops back down behind the back of the couch to whisper at a slightly quieter level, "So the really tall one's...?"

"Sam, Dean's brother. They can hear you," Castiel reminds him, beginning to extricate himself from the tangle of blankets and Gabriel's limbs. "They came over to watch Game of Thrones. I recorded it to watch when they got back from their trip to Kentucky. Is that alright with you?"

"The tall one's staying? Is he single?"

Castiel huffs a laugh. "Yes. I thought you were heartbroken over Kali."

"Screw Kali. He's hot." Gabe smooths his hair and tries to make himself more presentable while Cas folds blankets. Cas holds in another laugh when he spots Sam in the kitchen, blushing as red as a tomato. Gabe gets up and goes over, completely unabashed in his interest. Cas watches their introduction as he finishes folding the blankets and snaps the pull-out portion of his sofa bed back into its compartment under the sofa. Sam is perhaps ill-equipped to handle Gabriel's version of flirting, but he doesn't look put-off. He certainly smells interested. 

Dean meets him at the sofa with two plates of Chinese and hands Cas chopsticks along with a deeper kiss. "We gonna end up being brothers-in-law before we're mated, babe?"

Cas glances at the two of them still standing in the kitchen and tries to hide his smile behind his chopsticks. "I think so. I guess he wasn't as heartbroken as I thought." They kiss again and settle on the couch curled up together to eat their dinner. 

When Sam and Gabe join them, they're sitting much closer than strangers, and Sam is no longer blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon) or Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
